Finishing Files, Signing Our Forever
by Sirus7009
Summary: Just a little love story between Tomoyo and Tomoya I made. It's definitely not done with just this chapter, so expect more chapters explaining their happiness and also expect a lemon. M for the soon to be lemon. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Finishing Files,

_Finishing Files,_

Tomoyo was busy, once again, with her work as the student council president. She had so many files to read and sign and put away that she felt like the president of a super company of some kind. It was difficult, working alone. She had read from multiple sources about how many class presidents had friends help, but what friends did she have? This is exactly why she had printed out a few copies of a help wanted notice. It wasn't exactly the safest move, but it would at least help her with her work. She turned her head as someone knocked on the door, "Yes, come in"

_Signing our Forever_

Tomoya slowly turned the handle on the door, then pushed it open, "Good afternoon, Tomoyo-san" he said happily to his old friend. It had been a while since he had seen her due to how they had separated, but, if it wasn't for them separating, Tomoyo wouldn't be as far as she was now. He smiled as her face both lit up and twisted with surprise.

"Tomoya-kun. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, her head bobbing up and down as she slowly scanned his person, letting her eyes savor the sight. Due to the rather forceful advice of a previous advisor, they had left their love to allow her to be a better student council teacher. What _really_ surprised her was that Tomoya had decided to help even though he had graduated.

Tomoya's smile wavered for a moment, then returned as he said, "I was visiting an old friend of mine who still comes here, and I ended up seeing your help wanted notice."

Tomoyo resumed looking through her files, "You do realize that if you become my aide, then the rest of the student council will try to drive you away once again, right?" She desperately wanted Tomoya to be the one to help her, but the fear of him being forced away from her again made her almost bite her tongue.

"Of course. You know how they are. They're probably tearing down your help wanted notices as we speak." Tomoya replied, chuckling.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Tomoya-kun. You could get in a lot of trouble if the council decided you were holding me back again"

"Oh, what could they do? I don't even come to this school anymore. They, legally, couldn't lay a hand on me even if they wanted to" Tomoya said in a triumphant tone.

"I suppose you're right…" Tomoyo nodded, then pointed at the files on the other side of the room, "Why don't you get to work putting those files in that file cabinet"

"Right." Tomoya nodded, taking his coat off and hanging it on the door knob. He casually walked over to the files and sat down, checking the tabs on the files and placing them in the proper position. Even with him simply sitting here not talking to Tomoyo, Tomoya was happy. He enjoyed her presence, and longed for their lover days once again. He hadn't found anyone who filled the hole in him that was once Tomoyo. He just wished there was a way for them to be together again… He decided to start at least a minor conversation, "Rather cold in here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. The school air conditioning has been acting weird lately" Tomoyo explained with little to no emotion.

"Ah… All right…" Tomoya sighed. He continued filing, his mind filled with memories of their lover days. In his daydreaming he happened to drop one of the files.

"Don't lose the papers in the files, Tomoya-kun" Tomoyo said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry" Tomoya replied, picking up the papers. He glanced over the papers, then froze. _These… are… _he pulled out a pen and quickly wrote his name on one of the lines on the paper. _There…_ He put the file into the file cabinet and attempted to resume working, but was interrupted by Tomoyo pulling the file out again, "What did you write on this file, Tomoya-kun?" She asked as she opened the file, "I didn't ask you to…" she was cut off as she read where Tomoya had written his name, "Marital status: Engaged to: Okazaki Tomoya…" Her gaze left the paper and shifted to Tomoya, "Tomoya-kun… why did you…"

"Tomoyo-san… I put that there… because…" he had been waiting for this day ever since they had broken up. He had been saving money for a long while so he could finally buy it, then waited for the right moment, and, apparently, fate had smiled upon him today, "Tomoyo-san…" he took her hand walked over to his coat, slipped his hand into one of the pockets, then pulled out a black box. He let go of her hand, then opened the box, smiling once again at the shock etched into her face, "Will you marry me?"

"To….Tomoya-kun…" Tomoya didn't expect this kind of reaction. Knowing how tough Tomoyo was, he expected her to simply say yes… but instead, tears began rolling down her cheeks, "Tomoya-kun… of course I will!" She flew forward, embracing him and pressing her lips against his. Tomoya simply returned the kiss and embraced her as well, letting them both warm each other, the kind press of the ones lips against the other. This had become Tomoya's paradise, a place away from everyone else and with his one love; and this had become Tomoyo's Sanctuary, a moment away from her duties as student council president. They remained like this for what seemed like forever, gently pushing further with their kiss, turning it from a normal kiss into a passionate struggle to pleasure the other, until, finally, the two broke the kiss for air, wishing they could resume once more, but also realizing that they had to continue working. They would have plenty of time after school to continue their moment after their work was done. Tomoya leaned in and whispered the date for their wedding to her, then walked back to the other side of the room.

Tomoya's smile warmed Tomoyo even after their bodies had moved apart. She sat down and resumed her work, thinking about what she would wear the day she graduated, for that would also be the day that she would become a wife with a man she will never want to leave… Ever. She knew their love would last an eternity, and, even though it was once broken, their relationship had once again grown. This would be their forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Finishing Files, Signing Our Forever 2

A/N: WOW it has been a LONG time since I did a fanfiction XD so since it had been a long time I decided I'd take a break from Rage Academy (not Josei Neko… that died at chapter 6. Rage academy is actually almost finished. I'll keep people posted on it on my blog once I get the copyrights done and all that other annoying crap. Blog: .com/ ) and work on the second part of Finishing Files, Signing Our Forever since I've just recently had a rush of friends asking me to make the second part. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it! (As a side note pay attention to the a's and o's so you don't get confused)

Tomoya stood beneath the outside hallway canopy, staring out into the rain with a mild smile idling over his features. He knew… and he knew that she knew… the rain wouldn't stop their happiness. With this thought firmly in mind he gripped the weathered starfish from a year prior, as it was, in a way, what brought him to propose to the one woman he loved. "If only," he sighed, "I could thank her for what she's done for me…"

"Thank who?" Tomoya turned quickly, though only out of eagerness, to see his beautiful soon to be wife, her white dress flowing in the light wind that followed the rain, "You thinking about Kouko-san's wedding again?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah. Her wedding happened in this same place, but with perfect weather… and everyone she knew came… Yet, I couldn't get ahold of anyone we knew…"

Tomoyo took Tomoya's hand and gripped it reassuringly, "That's not the kind of talk my Tomoya would use" She smiled into his eyes as he looked at her.

Tomoya nodded and returned the smile, "It won't matter who is here, right?"

"And the weather won't matter either. I think it makes this wedding surreal" Tomoyo looked out into the courtyard, "It just seems to bring back so many memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, like memories of you and Sunohara" Tomoya chuckled, "remember your 1016 hit combo?"

"You actually remembered the number?" Tomoyo giggled.

Their short conversation of nostalgia ended as an announcement rang through the school, "All students, report to the auditorium"

Tomoyo released a long sigh, "Looks like I need to go…" then gasped as she was taken into her love's warm embrace.

"I'll be watching the entire time. As soon as you're done, the ceremony will start."

A single tear strolled down Tomoyo's face only to be wiped by Tomoya. She brushed her lips upon his, then broke the hug and, despite her dress, ran off toward the auditorium.

Tomoya only stared with a caring smile beaming, "This is our forever, Okazaki Tomoyo…" he then began walking in the same direction.

The entire school stared in awe at the beauty of their graduating student council president, and immediately sat up straight as she stepped up to the podium and faced the rest of the school.

"Good morning, everyone. Permit me to congratulate the students who are graduating this year as well as to bid farewell to the rest of the student body, as this is my final day as well. I know in all respect every graduating student can now social declare themselves as adults, and will do their part to help our community, no matter what their employment choice is. It is this belief in ourselves that truly marks our first steps into maturity, and it is this maturity that will guide our country into prosperity. We will all find our own way into life, and will all find our own happiness, even if it means to return to our childhoods as teachers, or if we travel to foreign lands. It is this determination that makes us who we are, and I believe that all of us will take that determination and go far with it…."

Tomoya's smile couldn't have grown any further. He was amazed at the inspirational speech his fiancé was presenting. She was amazing, even in her final moments as the student council president.

His awe was broken as someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Okazaki Tomoya…" growled Tomoyo's Supervisor, Fukuyama Jun, obviously enraged that Tomoya had been sidestepping him for the past few weeks to avoid confrontation.

"What?" Tomoya asked simply.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Tomoyo-sama"

Tomoya's smile turned to a maniacal grin, "And why is that, Fukuyama? Because you knew if I returned, you'd never have a chance with her?"

"It's nothing of that sort! I just don't approve the fact that you distract her from her work!"

"You know what…" Tomoya growled, "It's just your usual bull shit isn't it?"

The supervisor slowly backed up as Tomoyo began finishing her speech.

"It is with much regret that I must give up my position as student council president, but-"

"No!" the entire school stood, "It is our regret, Tomoyo-sama!" one student shouted.

"You said that we all will find our happiness, and that means you must too!" another yelled up to her.

"That's why you mustn't feel bad about leaving!" another four joined in.

"Your happiness is closer than any of ours!" the entire school said together.

"He's right outside!"

"Go on, Tomoyo-sama! Go to your happiness"

"E…everyone…" It, of course, wasn't like Tomoyo to tear up, but such an enormous amount of happiness would make anyone burst into tears of joy, "Thank you! May you all find your happiness as well!" she bid her final farewell, then hopped off the stage and ran towards the door.

Tomoya grinned one last time as he clenched his fist, "You know, Fukuyama… I think I've owed you this for far too long…" then punched the supervisor right in the face just as Tomoyo exited the auditorium.

"To-tomoya-kun!"

Tomoya turned to his love with a smile, "He won't try to stop our happiness anymore, Tomoyo"

She shook her head then embraced her husband, "Never again"

The entire school was in an uproar as the final vows were exchanged, "Then I hereby declare you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And despite the falling rain, the two lovers smiled happily as they're lips met, this kiss sealing their pact as a married couple, the rain sliding down the blowing hair only adding to the beauty of their love. As the kiss broke, Tomoya handed a wooden treasure to Tomoyo, "This is what brought me to you, and now it is what will keep you with me" he smiled only to be kissed once again. And as the two turned and walked toward the front gate of the school, a young girl ran up to the loving couple, "Wait!"

The two stared down at the remembrance of the girl who they owed so much. The girl who had brought Tomoya to Tomoyo that fateful day two months ago took hold of the old and damaged wooden starfish, then handed the groom another, much newer and cleaner starfish, "Use that one instead!"

Tomoya, with tears in his eyes, repeated his earlier ritual, handing Tomoyo the starfish, "This… is what will keep our memories alive…"

"Hey!!!!"

Tomoya and his beloved wife both failed at holding back tears as they realized who was calling them.

At the front gate stood Youhei and Kyou Sunohara along with Ichinose Kotomi, Nagisa Furukawa, and Ryou Fujibayashi, "You didn't think we'd miss out on your special day, did you?" Youhei said proudly.

"But… how did you all know?" Tomoyo barely got the words past her tears of happiness.

The entire group held out the same wooden starfish from Kouko's wedding, "When we all looked at these wooden stars, we just, somehow, knew!" Nagisa said happily.

The two lovers looked down at Fuko again only to see her slowly disappearing into spheres of white light, "My starfish bring people together, remember?"

"Fuuko-chan…" Tomoyo gasped.

"Thank you… Fuuko-chan" Tomoya nodded.

"Hai!!!" Fuuko cheered one last time… then was gone… and with her, the rain followed, a single beam of light piercing the clouds to shine upon the crying lovers.

"Hey! No crying!" Kyou shouted, "You're supposed to be happy, like the rest of us!"

"Cheer up!" the rest of the school shouted.

The two looked into each other's eyes, and then smiled and nodded. They straightened up, then continued walking towards the gate, passed their friends, and into their new lives, their Forever.

Author's Ending Note: I know, it was a little odd… also note I make some creative liberties AND Tomoyo does go OOC quite a bit. But it's like I said in Silent Night Act 2: Love changes people. I also added a bit of fan material with the supervisor and "Kyou Sunohara". If you didn't know, the Voice actor for the supervisor is Jun Fukuyama (or Fukuyama Jun for if you're saying his name as though your in japan with the last name first and vice versa) And also I know a few people who wanted to see Kyou and Youhei Sunohara together, so I decided since It was a year after the series ended, anything could have happened. The one thing I liked is that I still roped Hello Again, My Friend into the story, just like with the first chapter. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just MIGHT make a third chapter lemon, but I'm still debating on if I want to or not… well, I'll leave it up to the reviews, so if you want it, LET ME HEAR YOU SHOUT IT OUT!!! ^ ^


End file.
